


Dear Diary

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [103]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bones is freaked out, Crossover, Gen, Rated for swearing, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: McCoy finds Riddle's Diary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Diary

**Author's Note:**

> locknessmonster292 asked:*flails* Fiiiiiiiine. How about... Mccoy finds Riddle's diary and writes in it? ~ Your lovely Ovaltine

McCoy wasn’t 100 percent sure what he was going to do with the diary other than keep it out of Jim’s sight (because he would never be able to live that down), but there was something about it that made him want to keep it rather than throw it out.

He sighed, " _I may as well use it_ " he thought as he opened the first page and wrote “Doctor’s log, Star date-" he paused, trying to remember the date, and then he dropped his pen.

The words he had just written had disappeared, and were replaced with “ _Hello doctor, my name is Tom Riddle_ ", causing him to groan and say “Well fuck, now I have to show it to Jim."

**Author's Note:**

> Well at least he has the common sense to show it to his captain. Also, I don’t understand Star Trek dates, can you tell?


End file.
